I Love You, But
by rfirdaff
Summary: Intinya ini tentang kisah cinta yang rumit. gak pinat bikin summary, karena saya masih newbie. monggo lansung baca aja:)


**I love you, but?**

Pairing: Minyul

Other pairing: HaeYul, MinSul, HaeYoon, SeoKyu, YeFanny, JongYeon, and other.

Cast: all member SJ, SNSD, SHINee, and etc.

Warning! Bagi yang tidak suka harap klik silang terimakasih

Maaf, ini ff perdana jadi jika ada kata-kata yang salah dan kurang pas harap dimaklumi

Chapter 1

Ada yang bilang jadi anak tiri itu tidak enak, ada juga yang bilang kalau ibu tiri itu jahat. Tapi, ternyata semua itu bohong, itu Cuma ada di sinetron alay indonesia yang ujung2nya tobat. Kalian tidak percaya? Aku contohnya, aku adalah anak tiri, nama ku Park Yuri ayah ku menikah lagi dengan seorang janda kaya beranak 2 Eitsss ayah ku juga kaya lohh. Ayah ku menikah lagi setelah ibu kandung ku meninggal ketika aku berumur 12 tahun. Itu pun ketika ayah ku menikah lagi, banyak teman-teman sekolahku yang menakut-nakuti, betapa kejamnya seorang ibu tiri. Tapi ternyata aku dan ibu tiri ku sangat akur bahkan aku sering dibilang anak kandungnya, mungkin karena hobi kita yang sama-sama suka belanja kali ya. Haha

Aku sedang bersekolah di SM Senior High School, dimaana hanya ada orang-orang kaya dan pintar didalamnya, tak sedikit juga anak beasiswa yang diteerima di sekolah ini. Kalo aku, kalian pikir aku masuk golongan yang mana? Aku masuk golongan kaya dan pintar. Tidak percaya? Baik aku jelaskan tentang keluarga daan prestasi ku. Ayah ku bernama Park Leeteuk, dia adalah pemilik agency terbesar di Korea, kalian pasti tahu "Angel Entertainment" kan? Itu milik ayah ku. Sedangkan ibu ku Park Taeyeon adalah wanita karir yang mempunyai restaurat dan butik yang cabangnya sampai ke luar negeri.

Aku juga mempunyai 1 oppa kandung dan 2 adik tiri. Kalian mau kenalan tidak? Oke akan aku kenalkan. Oppa ku bernama Park Yesung, dia adalah penyanyi terkenal di Korea dia juga berasal dari agency ayahku,selain menjadi penyanyi oppa ku ini sedang melanjutkan kuliahnya yang sempat tertunda karena sibuk berkarir di London, nama kampusnya susah jadi aku tidak hafal. Adik tiri aku yang pertama namanya Kim Baekhyun tapi sekarang sudah berganti menjadi Park Baekhyun, dia 2 tahun lebih muda dariku. Dia bersekolah di SM Jenior High School. Suaranya sangat merdu sekali, dia bercita-cita ingin menjadi penerus Yesung Oppa katanya. Nah sekarang adik tiri ku yang sekarang menjadi bungsu di keluarga Park, namanya Park Taehyung. Si bungsu ini menurut lebih cocok jadi saudara kembarnya Baekhyun, wajahnya mereka mirip sekali. Taehyung ini paling suka dipanggil V, agar orang-orang lebih mudah menghafal namanya katanya. Oh iya, Taehyung adik ku bersekolah di SD SM tapi sebentar lagi dia akan lulus.

Entah kenapa aku lahir di antara manusia-manusia yang memiliki suara atau vokal yang diatas rata-rata, hanya aku dan Taehyung yang suaranya biasa-biasa saja. Kalau Taehyung sih dia tidak suka menjadi penyanyi, dia lebih suka menjadi aktor dan model katanya. Bahkan di usia nya yang masih kecil dia sudah mempunyai banyak fans wanita di sekolahnya, bahkan teman sekolah aku dan baekhyun pun banyak yang mengidolakan dia. Memang adik ku yang satu ini tampannya diatas rata-rata, tapi kelakuannya aneh. Sedangkan aku, walau[un suaraaaku tidak sebagus oppa, dongsaeng, appa, dan eomma ku. Tapi, kemampuan dance ku jauh lebih bagus dari mereka, makanya aku masuk ke SM SHS ini, aku sering menjuarai lomba menari dari TK. Prestasi ku di sekolah juga bagus, aku adalah pemegang peringkat ke-2 se-sekolah di sekolah ku, peringkat pertamanya dipegang oleh kekasih dari sahabat ku sekaligus anak tunggal dari pemilik SM SHS ini.

Di sekolah aku mempunyai banyak sahabat, yang pertama ada si cantik Shim Yoona, dia sering dikira kembaran ku sama orang-orang yang baru melihat kami berdua, dia adalah anak dari Profesor besar di Korea, namanya Shim Changmin, ibunya adalah CEO dari Mall terbesar di Korea, Shim Victoria. Oh iya, sekedar info Yoona ini sangat mengagumi ketua club dance sekolah yaang tak lain adalah senior kami di SHS, Lee Donghae. Sahabatku yang kedua bernama Jung Seohyun, dia cantik dan sangat polos, suaranya bagus sekali. Dia pemegang perimgkat ke-3 di sekolahku. Oh iya dia ini yang aku maksud kekasih dari si pemegang peringkat 1, ayahnya hanyalah seorang pegawai kantoran biasa, Jung Yunho namanya. Ibunya hanya memiliki kedai ramen kecil-kecilan di dekat butik eomma ku, dan Seohyun ini bisa masuk ke SM SHS karena beasiswa, tapi walaupun seperti itu kami semua tetep menyayangi seohyun. Dan yang terakhir ada si jail Lee Sooyoung dia adalah anak dari presiden korea, Lee JinKi tapi ayahnya lebih suka dipanggil Onew. Ibunya pemilik toko daging ayam dan peternakan ayam terbesar di Korea, Lee Luna. Tidak heran kalau setiap kita bermain ke rumahnya, kami ber 3 selalu di sediakan ayam dan setiap pulang selalu dibekali ayam, entah itu ayam mati atau hidup. Haha. Tetapi diantara kami ber 4, SooYoung lah yang paling kaya.

Sekian perkenalan dari aku yaaaa

-TBC-

Maaf ya, aku newbie jadi jangan heran kalau banyak kata-kata yang rancu.

RnR nya sangat saya perlukan demi kelanjutan FF ini.

Jika ingin memberikan saran bisa coment atau hubungi saya di BBM: 58885FC3, ig: rfirdaff, dan fb: Rohimatul Firda. Gomawo ^-^


End file.
